daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya Comfort Rapunzel (version 2)
Rapunzel had to run away from King Frederic's home. When she got back to her home, her three aunts, Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, and Tanya Mousekewitz had a talk with Rapunzel. "You seem to be so upset, Rapunzel." Mrs. Brisby said. "Tell us what is wrong." Olivia said. "And why are you crying, princess?" Tanya asked. "Oh, Aunt Elizabeth Brisby! Aunt Olivia! Aunt Tanya! Father is so mean! He's worse than Mother Gothel! He destroyed the statue of Flynn Rider. Then he grounded me for two full weeks just because I got suspended from college for three full days. And then I had to run away from his home." Rapunzel said crying. "And now, I cannot play with Flynn at the carnival!!" Rapunzel cried on Mrs. Brisby's chest. "Do not worry, Rapunzel." Mrs. Brisby said. "Mrs. Brisby, Tanya, and I know how you feel." Olivia said. "Everything will be all right." Tanya said. And then she started to play the piano while Olivia started to play the cello, and Mrs. Brisby started to sing. Mrs. Brisby: Music boxes have within Melodies they carry with them Once they're open Music fills the air Olivia: Every person you have known Has a song of his own Once they open up You'll hear what's there Rapunzel cried so much, and now, it was Tanya's turn to sing. Tanya: It's not easy You must listen With your heart For what lies hidden Mrs. Brisby: There was a melody Locked deep inside of me But now, it's free Olivia: It found a place embraced by harmony Sweet harmony Tanya: Love more than anything Teaches our hearts to sing Only love could break the spell Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya: Now I know Very well The love within myself Rapunzel immediately changed into her lavender long-sleeved pajama top with a golden sun on it and matching pants while Olivia played an instrumental piece on the cello. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya then finished their song. Mrs. Brisby: There was a melody Locked deep inside of me But now, it's free Olivia: It found a place embraced by harmony Sweet harmony Tanya: Love more than anything Teaches our hearts to sing Only love could break the spell Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya: Now I know Very well The love within myself After The Three Girl Mice finished singing, Mrs. Brisby said, "Please do not cry, Rapunzel." Olivia said, "Your uncle, mother, and brothers will come and pick us up tomorrow." "After all, you will be at our home for the night." Tanya said. She, the adult valley girl mouse, and the young Scottish-British girl mouse carried Rapunzel upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya said, "Good night, Rapunzel." And then The Girl Mice went downstairs to watch some television. Rapunzel fell fast asleep while she cried. She thought about Flynn Rider. Category:Aunt/Uncle and Niece Relationship Category:X Comforts Somebody Category:Needing Comfort Category:X Comforts His/Her Niece